La Salle Va-et-Vient
by SomeoneFromAlagaesia
Summary: Lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, le Prince de Serpentard ne pensait plus réellement au cours, il voulait surtout rattraper son adolescence, gâchée par un mégalomane sans nez... Et il va bien la rattraper.. PWP/ OoC/Slash-Yaoi. Harry/Drago(/Ron)
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La Salle Va-et-Vient

Résumé : Lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, le Prince de Serpentard ne pensait plus réellement au cours, il voulait surtout rattraper son adolescence, gâchée par un mégalomane sans nez... Et il va bien la rattrapée..

/!\ Multi pairing dont la majorité entre hommes (les seuls développés) /!\

PWP/ OoC/Slash-Yaoi.

Harry/Drago(/Ron)

Sur ce,

Lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, le Prince de Serpentard ne pensait plus réellement au cours, il voulait surtout rattraper son adolescence, gâchée par un mégalomane sans nez.

C'est pourquoi sans qu'il ne sache exactement comment, il se retrouva à attendre devant la Salle Va et Vient, son pouvoir s'étant apparemment régénéré durant l'été. Il attendait qu'une personne lui ouvre la porte, ne pouvant entrer que de cette manière (Cela dit en passant, une merveille de technologie et de magie cette salle) Ce fut un Neville Londubas qui, habillé d'un ensemble qui lui seyait plutôt bien (euphémisme Malfoyen oblige, c'était digne des plus grands modèles de sous vêtements ... je m'égare), lui ouvrit. Le gryffondor s'effaça pour le laisser entrer avec un petit sourire narquois qui s'agrandit devant l'arrêt que ne manqua de marqué le vert et gris.

La salle était remplis de monde, de toutes maisons confondues, les âges allaient de la cinquième à la huitième année. L'alcool coulant à flot dans une fontaine installée au centre de la salle et dans les différentes bouteilles se remplissant d'elles-même. Il sembla remarquer quelques secondes après que plusieurs personnes s'embrassaient, certaines torse nu, d'autres complètements nu , petit cri de joie de Neville. Malfoy prit peur, il se retourna et vis que la porte avait disparu, il se retourna et il vit pour la première fois une sorte d'estrade où étaient installés, en position incontestable de puissance, les principaux membres de l'AD, sauf Weasley fille (NdA : je l'aime pas !). Puis il se rendit compte que Luna avait la poitrine sortie, caressée par un poufsouffle et un serdaigle, très beaux, couvée par le regard de Hermione qui reposait sa tête sur les genoux de Ron tout en traçant des arabesques sur le torse nu d'un gryffondor de septième année, un certain Colin il lui semblait, qui gémissait à chaque changement de direction des doigts de la lionne. Ron quant à lui jouait avec les cheveux de sa petite amie tout en commençant à enlever lentement le pantalon de Colin. Neville, ayant rejoint l'estrade, s'agenouilla à côté de Luna, l'embrassa et demanda à l'aigle et au blaireau de faire un strip-tease devant eux. Ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire pour combler les maîtres des lieux.

Puis il Le vit. Un éclat vert. Harry Potter le regardait. Il leva le doigt, retourna sa main, recourba son doigt, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Il obéit. Pourquoi il obéit ? Ses yeux gris ne peuvent plus quitter ceux, verts, de son meilleur ennemi. Bientôt, il est sur l'estrade, il se laisse guider et se retrouve assis entre ses jambes, entouré par des bras puissant. Harry prit une grappe de raisin d'une coupe posée non loin. Il en retira un grain, le porta à la bouche de Drago, lui passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche pour que le brun mette le raisin à l'intérieur. Le serpentard croqua, sentant le jus sucré descendre dans sa gorge, il ferma les yeux de plaisir. Le Prince des Gryffondors redessinait la mâchoire du blond, il continua son chemin sur le cou et la nuque, lui redonnant un grain sucré. Ce manège dura un bon moment. Harry regarda autour de lui, fit un sourire en remarquant que tous ses amis étaient déjà nus, Ron rentrait et sortait violemment du trou de Colin, faisant bouger Hermione qui, elle, chevauchait le petit blond, quant il eut jouit dans les profondeurs de la lionne, ils le firent rouler pour atterrir au plein milieu de l'orgie sauvage qui se déroulait sous eux. Ron reprenant sa place légitime dans sa bien aimée, lui souriant et l'embrassant. Luna et Neville, quant à eux, s'amusaient follement avec les deux jeunes hommes tout en se faisant tendrement l'amour.

La main de Harry commença à migrer vers le bas ventre du blond, remonta en passant sous sa robe, frôla le ventre et les boutons de chair, puis il redescendit, passa la main dans le pantalon de Drago et toucha son sexe tendu. Il se redressa d'un coup mais le massage du gryffondor coupa la protestation qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres. Lèvres que Harry s'empressa d'embrasser. Il sourit contre les lèvres du blond en sentant le goût du raisin sur sa langue. Il remit sa main sur le torse du serpentard,et le fit basculer sous lui. Avec des gestes experts, il le déshabilla, en moins d'une minute, il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Harry se redressa, le surplombant. Et il fondit sur la verge dressée du blond sous lui. Il lui embrassa l'intérieure des cuisses le faisant gémir. Il prit le gland en bouche, le faisant rouler entre son palais et sa langue. Au dessus de lui, Drago n'était que gémissements et grognements. Il le pris entièrement en bouche pour revenir sur son gland. Il alla titiller ses testicules, les aspira dans sa bouche, les lécha. Quand elles furent bien mouillées, il revint sur le sexe toujours dur de Drago. Tout en le suçant, il rapprocha ses doigts des fesses du blond. Il enfonça un de ses doigts dedans, Drago gémit d'inconfort mais l'oublia très vite grâce au traitement du brun. Le troisième doigt accepté par le serpentard, le Prince de Gryffondor entama un mouvement dans les profondeurs chaleureuses du blond. Lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate, le vert et argent eut un mouvement des hanches montrant bien que c'est ce point qu'il devait s'efforcer de marteler. Harry retira ses doigts se qu'il fit se tortiller le blond qui semblait avoir perdu une partie de lui. Mais il fut bien vite de nouveau entier lorsque son maître, qui s'était occupé uniquement de lui depuis le début, présenta son propre vif à l'entrée de Drago. Il l'empala doucement mais sûrement puis il ne s'occupa plus que de son plaisir, rentra et ressorti du blond de plus en plus vite. L'aristocrate se sentait si bien, il ne pensait plus lorsque la verge du gryffondor le prenait toujours plus vite.

Le brun menaçait de jouir à tous moments, en laissant Drago sans cette délivrance salvatrice pour sa première fois. C'est pourquoi, Ron, en ayant demander d'un regard la permission à son meilleur ami, le pris en bouche. Le roux se cala sur les coups de rein de son ami pour sucer le blond. Les coup de butoir du brun dans ses fesses et la bouche chaude et humide du roux autour de sa verge firent qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et joui dans la bouche du gryffondor dans un cri. Les chairs du blond se resserrèrent délicieusement autour du sexe de Harry qui joui lui aussi dans un long gémissement. Harry se retira du blond et le reste de la nuit ne fut que luxure et envie. Drago passa entre les mains de toute l'AD toujours sous le regard de Harry qui semblait dire : tu peut faire mumuse mais pousse pas trop loin, il est à moi !

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla, il était nu mais il n'avait pas froid. Il avait même chaud. Un corps était collé contre lui. Lorsque toutes ces informations firent le tour de son cerveau qui traînait au pays de Morphée, celui ci revint fissa et il se releva d'un coup avec un cri (des plus digne). Il entendit qu'autour de lui, les gens se réveillaient, alors il trouva ses vêtements qui par chance n'étaient pas loin. Il s'habilla puis quitta la salle en coup de vent, se réfugiant dans le calme rassurant de sa chambre. Il tenta de faire le point sur ce qu'il avait fait durant cette nuit. Il se rappela d'un éclat vert puis d'un goût sucré et d'une sensation de brûlure exquise. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappelé ce qu'il avait fait.

Pendant ce temps, un brun avec une cicatrice mondialement connue se redressait, le sourire aux lèvres, se rappelant très (très) bien la nuit. Il couva d'un regard tendre ses amis étendus, il remis en place une couverture sur Neville, Luna et Hermione, enlacés.

Une chose en était sûr, Poudlard s'en rappellera, pendant encore longtemps de cette soirée.

Dîtes moi, un chapitre deux ?

Sinon je pense mettre en ligne le début d'un cross over Harry Potter/ Merlin (série BBC) dans la fin du mois. J'informe, il ne faut pas avoir spécialement vu Merlin pour comprendre. (Voilà, elle sera plus sage mais quand même M)

De : From Alagaësia


	2. Chapter 2

La Salle Va-et-Vient : Chapitre 2.

Disclaimer : (je l'avais oublié) A notre Sainte Déesse à tous, la Grande J.K. Rowling.

Sur ce,

Drago était resté prostré en position fœtal tout le long du dimanche. N'étant pas idiot, il savait, ou plutôt il devinait, ce qu'il avait bien put faire cette nuit, ses courbatures aidant. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait l'avoir fait avec des Gryffondors ou (pire) des Poufsouffles. Blaise le regardait d'un œil amusé, il était présent lors de la soirée et se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression de pur extase qui était resté sur la tête du blond du début à la fin de la soirée.

Le lundi matin, Drago Malfoy fut bien obligé de sortir de son lit pour se rendre en cour. Il ne vit pas les regards que lui lancent la plupart des élèves lors du cours commun de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondors. Il ne sembla remarquer qu'un seul regard. Un regard vert, d'une dureté incroyable, qui sembla le geler sur place. Son éducation lui permis de ne rien laisser transparaître mais intérieurement, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel regard. Granger, Weasley et Londubas le regardaient avec un sourire. Après son cours de Botanique, il alla manger, tout en décidant d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh après car il ne se sentait vraiment, vraiment pas bien. Arrivé au dessert, il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il mettait dans son assiette. Sa cuillère se figea quand il découvrit, non pas une part de tarte mais une grappe de raisins rouges. Il fronça les sourcils, relevant la tête au rire de Blaise qui s'était aperçu du contenu de l'assiette. Son rire attira l'attention de plusieurs autres personnes, d'autres tables et plusieurs sourires fleurirent sur les visages d'élèves de toutes les maisons. Le blond se retira, direction l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh l'accueilli avec son ton cassant habituel, lui demandant sèchement ce qui l'amenait ici. Il lui répondit du même ton qu'il ne se sentait pas bien depuis quelque temps, ce qui fit sourire la vieille femme. Elle le fit s'allonger sur un lit, passa sa baguette au dessus lui et il commença à siffler de la fumée par les oreilles. Ce qui ne sembla pas inquiétée outre mesure l'infirmière, qui fronça simplement les sourcils, celle ci continua son diagnostique. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes où elle lui fit boire toute sorte de potions et le fit passé une batterie de tests, elle semblait s'énerver, voyant bien que l'élève avait un problème sans pouvoir savoir sa nature exacte. Elle se retourna vers le serpentard, lui expliquant qu'elle ne trouvait pas l'origine de son problème mais qu'il fallait qu'il trouve, le plus vite possible, de quoi stabiliser sa magie qui commençait à devenir volatile.

Du côté des Gryffondors, Harry avait trouvé le comportement de Drago très amusant le dimanche matin. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le Prince semblait devenir maussade. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas son humeur. Ils devinaient que cela avait un rapport avec le blond mais comme le brun n'avait jamais eu de réactions semblables pour un autres de ses amants d'un soir, ils étaient perdus.

Dans un couloir, le soir, le groupe rejoignait la statue de la Sorcière Borgne pour sortir à Pré-au-Lard. Ils firent attention à Rusard, à sa chatte, aux préfets (qui n'auraient de toute façon pas osés faire quoi que ce soit, mais sinon c'est moins marrant!) et à à peu près tout ce qui pourrait les empêcher d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure. La chose la plus difficille était de se forcer de ne pas montrer qu'ils avaient remarqué la silhouette blonde qui les suivait de près.

Ils traversèrent le passage secret, arrivèrent à Honeyducks et ils transplanèrent, laissant seul le serpentard qui arriva quelques secondes après. Une énergie résiduelle du transplanage restait encore dans l'air, à l'endroit où les quelques personnes avaient disparu, le blond ne savait pas qui constituaient exactement le groupe, sauf, bien sur, Harry Potter.

N'hésitant qu'un seul petit quart de seconde, Drago s'élança et transplana, se laissant guider par la trace de transplanage. Il atterrit sur le ventre avec un cri et de grands gestes, cherchant à se rattraper à n'importe quel objet fixe. Cet objet fut un humain (à première vu de type humanoïde), à la peau légèrement bronzée, aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux verts… Et _merde_, se dit le très distingué Drago Malfoy lorsqu'il reconnu la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de son sauveur. Il s'attendit à tout, aux cris, aux moqueries mais pas à _ça_, pas à un sourire franc et honnête de la part de l'autre Prince de Poudlard. D'ailleurs cet autre Prince commençait à bouger ses mains, elles se déplacèrent des épaules au creux des reins, le serrant fort contre lui. La sensation d'inconfort qu'il ressentait depuis le lendemain de la parto… « Oh mon dieu » s'écria alors le serpentard, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire à cette instant précis, sous le regard surpris des personnes présentes. Curieusement, Drago ne semblait pas mal les accueillir, il semblait juste surpris avant qu'un grand sourire n'éclaire enfin son visage.

Il fit enfin attention à son environnement, il semblait être dans une grande maison, un manoir certainement, vu le style, un manoir du sud de l'Angleterre. Les personnes qui les entouraient étaient tous des hommes, certains étaient assis, d'autres allongés. Drago regarda Harry avec un regard qui semblait dire« _encore ? _». Le brun lui répondit d'un baiser et d'un « oui » murmuré contre ses lèvres. Lorsque le rouge et or consentit à le laisser respirer, il remarqua que l'assemblée était constitué de plusieurs personnes de Poudlard (comme Ron, Seamus ou Neville) et d'autres qui avaient quitté Poudlard il y a peu (comme les jumeaux Weasley, Cédric Digory (parce qu'il est pas mort, OK?!)). Harry lui murmura à l'oreille ces quelques mots : « J'espère que tu apprécie mon Harem. ».

Mouahaha (rire machiavélique en caressant un chat devant des écrans qui montrent des cartes de la Terre avec des points qui clignotent) … (je me désespère)

Je mettrai le dernier chapitre … quand je l'aurai écrit ! Ce sera un **GROS LEMON** (avec beaucoup de zizis, promis)

Sinon j'en profite pour vous informer que le prologue de mon cross over Harry Potter/Merlin, dont je vous ai déjà parlé est en ligne (:_Malédiction._), le premier chapitre arrive dans les jours qui viennent !

Dites moi sur quel autre fandom je pourrais écrire mon prochain OS/PWP(slash) parmi :

\- Sur Les Chroniques de Narnia,

\- Sur le Percy Jackson' verse (jusqu'au _Sang de l'Olympe_)

\- Sur le Cycle de l'Héritage (Eragon) (même si il faudra me conseiller un pairing parce que je n'en voit pas de bon au premier coup d'œil, sans faire de l'inceste quoi)

\- ou sur d'autres (sous réserve que je connaisse, bien sur) comme Kaamelott? (en plus avec le film qui sort bientôt), Un Yvain/Gauvain ?

De : From Alagaësia


End file.
